Most any guitar player who plays with a guitar pick on a hollow-body guitar has experienced dropping a guitar pick into the sound hole of the hollow-body guitar. Once the guitar pick finds its way into the hollow body of a guitar, it is very difficult to get out.
Do date, the best way to retrieve a guitar pick from the hollow body of a guitar is to hold the guitar with the sound hole pointing upward and shake the guitar until the guitar pick is located beneath the sound hole and then, in a quick movement, inverting the guitar so the sound hole pints down and, hopefully, the guitar pick falls out of the sound hole. This process usually takes many attempts before the guitar pick falls out, may not look professional during a show, and may result in damage to the guitar and surroundings due to the rapid movement and shaking.
What is needed is a device that will predictably retrieve a lost guitar pick from within the hollow body of a guitar.